From The Moons To The Sun
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Hinata diberitahu kalau dia punya tanggung jawab atas jasa Kerajaan Jepang. Sebagai balas budi ia harus menjadi pengawal Sang Kaisar, padahal dia hanya seorang stuntwoman dari film action yang diperankan seorang aktris cantik papan atas. Bagaimanakah pengabdiannya di istana? - AU. Rnr? :) Fast Update! Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1: The Bodyguard?

**From The Moons to The Sun** by mei anna aihina

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Drama and Romance

AU, Hinata-centric, Hinata-OOC (dia wanita tangguh, walau ada sisi pemalunya namun jarang dilihatkan), typos, etc.

Summary: Hinata diberitahu kalau dia punya tanggung jawab atas jasa Kerajaan Jepang. Sebagai balas budi ia harus menjadi pengawal Sang Kaisar, padahal dia hanya seorang _stuntwoman_ dari film _action_ yang diperankan seorang aktris cantik papan atas. Bagaimanakah pengabdiannya di istana?

Hinata, Kiba: 22 tahun

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino: 23 tahun

Neji, Tenten, Lee: 25 tahun

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara: 27 tahun

Kakashi, Iruka: 35 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

…

**BAB I**

_**The Bodyguard?**_

KABOOM!

Ledakan besar dari mobil yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa menciptakan tekanan udara yang membuatnya yang tadi berlari harus terlempar lalu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Rambutnya yang pirang penuh dengan debu dan sepertinya ia memakan pasir tadi.

"Cut!"

Ia segera berdiri dan meludah-ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa pasir dari mulutnya kemudian membersihkan rambut pirang kusutnya serta jaket kulit mahal dari sponsor ketika seorang wanita dan sutradara menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan jaket kulit itu untuk ia berikan pada sang wanita yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga baik dengan memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan, padahal dia hanya seorang pemeran pengganti wanita itu. Tiba-tiba Hinata jadi makin kagum dengan wanita di hadapannya ini; bukan hanya latar belakangnya saja yang bagus, pribadinya juga baik.

"Terima kasih, Shion-san," ucap Hinata tulus.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sebelum mendengarkan intruksi sutradara.

Hinata segera meninggalkan lokasi menuju tempat istirahat orang-orang yang satu profesi dengannya. Menuju kesana, ia sempat menyapa beberapa kru bahkan ia tidak menyangka akan disapa oleh aktor idolanya, Sabaku Gaara. Ia segera menghampiri tempat para stuntman dengan riang.

"Apa kau mendapat kupon makan gratis?" tanya seorang dari mereka ketika ia masuk dalam lingkaran para pria.

Hinata menggeleng sebelum mengambil air dibotol dan meneguknya. Syuting di musim panas seperti ini memang berat, tapi ketika Hinata mendapatkan tawaran dari agency stuntman mereka kalau film berjudul The Love Curse ini diperankan Sabaku Gaara, ia langsung semangat. Ia akan bisa melihat Gaara sesering mungkin, kalau beruntung mungkin ia bisa mendapat tanda tangan atau foto, dan ketika tadi Gaara menyapanya, ia seperti terbang.

Kalau kata orang, lima detik seperti di surga!

"Siapa dari kalian yang menggantikan Gaara?" tanya Hinata sembari melepas wig-nya yang mulai gatal.

"Aku. Memang kenapa?" tanya seorang pria bertato segitiga di pipi sambil mengunyah onigiri.

Hinata segera mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya yang lusuh dan mengulurkan pada teman kerjanya, "Tolong ya, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba belum mengambil itu dari tangan Hinata, "Apa itu?"

"Tanda tangan. Aku minta tolong ya, mintain tanda tangan Gaara?"

Tentu Kiba langsung bereaksi dengan penolakan yang membuat Hinata harus memasang wajah memelas yang biasanya ampuh.

"Udahlah Kiba, lakukan saja," kata salah seorang dari mereka mendukung lantaran luluh dengan tatapan Hinata.

"Iya. Kalau aku yang jadi stuntman Gaara, aku deh yang akan memintanya. Benarkan, Hinata?" salah seorang lagi yang tidak bisa menolak tatapan memelas itu lalu menepuk bahu Hinata.

Kiba jadi berpikir kalau Hinata ini pantas menjadi seorang aktris, aktingnya sungguh memukau. Lagipula, kenapa tidak Hinata sendiri saja?

"A-aku malu. Jadi, tolong ya Kiba-kun?"

Kiba menghela napas, "Baiklah. Baik."

"Makasih," Hinata tersenyum dan tidak sadar dampak senyumannya itu membuat beberapa teman-teman senasibnya yang masih bujang agak memerah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata memang yang paling cantik di antara pria-pria dalam lingkaran itu.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu, Hinata?" tanya seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua daripada mereka saat Hinata mengambil satu kotak makanan yang diberikan oleh pihak film.

"Sudah lebih baik. Sekarang jantung Ayah kembali normal setelah dua kali operasi. Terima kasih, Asuma-sensei," kata Hinata tulus lalu menyantap sushi gulung.

"Hm," Asuma mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurenai-san? Sudah lebih baik juga?" karena yang Hinata tahu, istri gurunya dalam adegan laga ini sempat mengalami pendarahan pada kehamilan kedua. Hinata bahkan sempat merawat anak pertama mereka yang masih berumur dua tahun saat libur syuting.

"Ya. Dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit," Asuma merenung sebentar, "Oh iya, anakku sepertinya merindukanmu. Kau harus sering main."

Wajah Hinata langsung cerah, "Benarkah?"

Belum sempat Asuma menjawab, teman-teman yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata bertanya ada apa pada Kiba yang di sisi lainnya lalu menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat ia tertawa juga. Di tengah musim panas yang cukup menguras energi mereka itu, Hinata tidak tahu lagi pekerjaan berat apa yang menyenangkan selain di kelilingi orang-orang seperti teman-temannya ini.

…

Mereka saling mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih ketika syuting berakhir pada pukul 5.00 sore. Para kru sedang membereskan set dan para pemeran pun pergi dari sana, begitupun Hinata dan teman-temannya. Banyak dari teman-temannya menawarkan tumpangan, tapi Hinata menolak dengan lembut karena ia harus ke stasiun dulu untuk pergi ke suatu sempat.

"Makasih tawarannya, Kiba-kun."

"Hati-hati ya," kata Kiba dengan muka agak cemas.

Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ketika Kiba menstarter motor itu dan melaju pergi di jalan raya. Jadi, tinggallah Hinata di sana sendiri dengan beberapa kru yang sedang beres-beres. Setelah Hinata pamit pada mereka, ia segera melangkah menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari sett syuting. Ia menunggu bus yang menuju stasiun, tapi sepertinya membutuhkan waktu karena mereka ada di daerah pelabuhan yang terkenal sepi.

Hinata jadi bosan. Ia pun melihat kearah lokasi syuting dan terkejut melihat Gaara beserta manager dan asistennya sedang berjalan ke sebuah mobil di parkiran. Entah berkhayal atau tidak, ia tadi melihat Gaara melirik padanya yang membuat ia salah tingkah. Pasti Gaara menganggapnya seperti fans bodoh dan aneh, mana mungkin juga Gaara mengenalnya. Mungkin tadi itu hanya kebetulan, lagipula bagaimana orang tidak sadar bila ditatap seperti itu?—Tunggu, memang ia menatap seperti apa?

Oh tidak!

"Nona, kau ingin naik?"

Hinata tersentak dan tersadar kala supir bus yang sudah membukakan pintu bertanya padanya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau bus datang hanya gara-gara kebodohannya. Ia segera mengangguk dan naik ke dalam bus.

Saat pintu tertutup di belakangnya, Hinata buru-buru ke kursi panjang di belakang karena yang paling sepi, hanya ada dua orang saja di sana. Hinata mengambil duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada adiknya kalau ia pulang agak telat lalu berjanji akan membawa ramen.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk ia menerima balasannya karena adiknya itu pasti sedang banyak waktu luang kalau sudah sore seperti ini.

_Jangan terlalu pedas untukku. Oh iya, tadi ada yang mencarimu, katanya besok akan datang lagi_—itu balasan dari Hanabi.

_Siapa?_

_Entahlah. Pakaiannya sangat resmi, kukira dia dari kartu kredit atau penagih hutang._

Hinata saat itu ingin tertawa, tapi segera ia membalas pesan adiknya—_Well … aku pasti sangat kaya kalau begitu. Haha. Sudah sana belajar! Kau sudah kelas tiga SMA._

_Iya, dasar cerewet. :p_

Hinata mengembalikan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas selempangnya yang lusuh lalu mengambil ikat rambut karena ia merasa gerah dengan rambunya yang mulai panjang lagi. Sepertinya ia harus memotongnya.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin buah. Mungkin ia akan membeli melon juga nanti saat perjalanan pulang.

Saat tangannya terangkat untuk mengikat rambut, ia baru sadar ada luka gores di sikunya. Saat ia lihat, ia baru merasakan perihnya.

"Pasti karena tadi," gumamnya lalu mencari plester luka di tasnya, tapi tidak ketemu. "Sudah habis ya?"

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti, membuat Hinata agak oleng ke depan karena ia sedang membungkuk untuk mencari plester tadi. Untung ia tidak tersungkur karena tertahan oleh kepala kursi di depannya. Namun ia melihat sesuatu jatuh ketika orang yang duduk di sampingnya bangkit dan berjalan keluar pintu bus. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera mengambil benda yang ia kenali sebagai dompet itu dan berlari ke pintu bus sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup. Ia minta supir bus menahan perjalanan sebentar.

Dari ambang pintu Hinata memanggil orang itu, "Hei, Tuan!"

Baru dua langkah orang itu menjauh dari bus, orang itu segera berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang mengulurkan dompet. Orang itu langsung melangkah kembali ke ambang pintu.

"Ini dompet An—" Hinata sedikit terkejut kala orang itu mengambil dompet itu dari tangannya secara cepat. Gerakan itu begitu cepat, bahkan ketika orang itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun lalu pergi, Hinata masih syok.

"Nona, kembalilah duduk."

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan supir bus. Ia pun bergegas ke tempatnya semula dengan agak linglung.

…

"Anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?"

Sang Kaisar tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali membaca sebuah jurnal bersampul kulit coklat nan lusuh. Gemetarnya sudah hilang, tapi hatinya sakit membaca itu. Kenyataan yang baru ia tahu terungkap ketika ia membaca sampai baris akhir pada halaman 49. Ia membaca paragraf terakhir pada halaman itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Benarkah?

"Yang Mulia?" panggil Sekertarisnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Iruka," Sang Kaisar yang masih muda bangkit dari kursi mewahnya dangan menggenggam buku itu erat. Dibenaknya masih tertinggal banyak pertanyaan, tapi ia tahu ia harus menyimpan itu sementara sebelum ia muntahkan semua kepada para tikus berjubah putih. Ia perlu bukti.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Iruka," Kaisar berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk untuk mengistirahatkan sementara tubuh dan hatinya yang lelah.

"Akan segera saya siapkan, Yang Mulia. Tapi…," Iruka yang berdiri di tengah ruangan terlihat ragu.

Kaisar yang sudah memejamkan mata memberi isyarat tangan agar Iruka melanjutkan.

"Anda akan mendapatkan pengawal baru, Yang Mulia. Kami merekrut mereka berdasarkan surat perjanjian terdahulu, namun terdapat anak kembar di sini dan mereka mempunyai anak pertama. Kami ingin mendengar pendapat Anda, Yang Mulia," jelas Iruka dengan tatapan bersibobrok pada lantai.

"Dari mana mereka berasal?" Kaisar masih memejamkan mata.

"Hyuuga, Yang Mulia."

Sang Kaisar nampak merenung lalu membuka mata, "Rekrutlah mereka berdua. Hyuuga selalu setia."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya undur diri," kata Iruka sambil membungkuk dalam lalu melangkah kebelakang sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

…

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman di kedai ramen dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya yang hanya beberapa blok dari kedai tadi. Setelah pergi ke suatu tempat tadi, rencana ia akan beli ramen di sana, tapi itu pasti sudah tidak enak bila sudah sampai rumah. Jadilah ia beli yang terdekat, asal Hanabi tidak tahu, rasanya akan tetap nikmat.

Ini sudah pukul 7.10 malam tapi jalanan menuju rumahnya sudah agak sepi, hanya ada satu-dua orang pejalan kaki dan sisanya berlalu lalang dengan mobil atau sepeda motor. Ketika ia memasuki gang, ia sadar hanya dirinya sendiri di sana. Dan saat mendengar langkah yang bukan tercipta dari langkahnya, ia tahu ada orang di belakangnya. Tadinya ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, namun sangat mencurigakan sekali karena sudah dua puluh langkah ia buat, orang itu masih tetap di belakangnya.

Maka dengan sedikit keberanian dan pembuktian, ia berjalan agak cepat lalu berbelok ke kiri di perempatan gang.

Orang yang ada di belakang pun terkejut mendapati Hinata menghilang begitu cepat. Jadi orang itu berlari, berharap masih terkejar. Ketika berbelok ke kiri, orang itu langsung merasakan hantaman di bagian dada. Belum sempat membuat kuda-kuda dan pertahanan, orang itu keburu merasakan sakit di perut yang terkena tendangan lalu tangannya dipelintir. Serta merta itu membuatnya meringis sakit. Namun itu terlihatnya belum cukup bagi wanita yang ia ikuti karena setelahnya ia dibanting dengan gaya beladiri lalu dadanya diinjak sehingga ia tidak bisa bangkit.

"Apa maumu?! Kenapa mengikutiku?!" tuntut Hinata dengan wajah seram. Ia belajar itu dari ayahnya yang seorang Master Judo. Harus mengintimidasi lawan agar tidak ditindas, katanya. Di luar penampilannya memang terlihat wanita rapuh, tapi ia yang seorang Hyuuga sudah dibekali hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi di luar seperti ini banyak orang-orang mesum, seperti orang dibawah kakinya ini, mungkin.

"Merepotkan," gumam orang itu.

"Apa?"

Tanpa peringatan, Hinata langsung merasakan kakinya dipukul sehingga ia terjatuh. Karena kelalaiannya itulah orang yang tadi berhasil ia jatuhkan kini berdiri tegak.

"Bantinganmu cukup bagus untuk seorang wanita," kata orang misterius.

Hinata sebal, sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah menjatuhkannya. Ini pasti karena ia lalai, "Apa maumu!?"

Orang misterius itu hanya memberi senyum sambil menilai sebelum berlari pergi. Tentu prilaku itu membuahkan tanda tanya besar pada Hinata.

Sebenarnya, siapa orang itu?

…

"Memang tidak ada syuting?"

Hanabi mencuci piring setelah sarapan mereka selesai. Remaja tanggung itu sudah berseragam rapi, tapi masih mau membantu pekerjaan rumah. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa diharapkan? Di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua, ayah ada di rumah sakit, Hinata harus bekerja dan tinggal Hanabi yang harus bisa berguna untuk keluarga mereka.

"Nanti siang. Adegan Shion-san di undur karena Shion-san ada urusan," jawab Hinata sembari membaca naskah diiringi segelas kopi.

Hanabi melepas sarung tangan karetnya setelah cucian selesai dan duduk di samping Hinata. Ia membaca beberapa bagian dan terkejut, "Kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Kerenkan?" kata Hinata sambil mengambil sesuatu ditas selempang dekil itu dengan riang.

Hanabi hanya menggeleng-geleng lalu khawatir tentang kakaknya, "Pakai pengamankan? Ada asuransinya?"

"Kalau tidak ada, aku juga tidak mau—Hei, lihat ini!" Hinata menunjukan sebuah kertas dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa?"

"Baca baik-baik!"

Hanabi bingung, tapi menurut apa kata kakaknya. Setelah ia baca teliti dan berulang-ulang, matanya terbelalak, "Gaara!"

Hinata mengangguk bangga.

"Sabaku Gaara?"

Sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana—Oh, sial! Dia main di The Love Curse juga?" Hanabi tidak percaya.

"Apa aku belum pernah cerita?"

Hanabi manyun dan mengelus-elus tanda tangan itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, kakak beradik ini memang fans berat Sabaku Gaara, dari film, drama dan MV-nya mereka suka. Lain dengan Hinata yang suka Gaara saat bermain aksi, Hanabi suka Gaara saat ada di drama mingguan. Baru-baru ini booming drama yang dimainkan Gaara di negeri gingseng lalu menyebar ke seluruh Asia. Kata Hanabi, itu drama yang romantis, bahkan Hinata yang biasanya kurang tertarik pun mencoba menonton karena ada Gaara dan makin suka karena ceritanya memang bagus, tidak berlebihan. Gaara memang aktor berbakat.

"Tenang, nanti aku minta Kiba-kun untuk memintanya," Hinata meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Jadi bukan kau sendiri yang memintanya?"

"Aku bisa kena serangan jantung. Lagipula … yah," Hinata bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkan rasa malunya. Ia takut mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Tepat setelahnya bel di rumah mereka berbunyi. Hanabi menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

Hinata kembali membaca naskahnya. Ini adegan 15 dimana Mio, peran yang dimainkan Shion, dikejar kawanan yakuza di stasiun. Ada adegan melompat, jatuh berguling dan berlari melewati pintu kereta yang terbuka untuk ia lewati ke peron seberang sebelum pintu itu tertutup cepat. Bagaimana ya kalau ia telat sedikit saja? Terbelah seperti pizza?

Lalu Hanabi datang dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ada yang mencarimu," jawab Hanabi takut-takut.

Alis Hinata mengerut, pagi-pagi seperti ini? "Siapa?"

…

"Wakil Kepala Pengawal Keluarga Kerajaan, Hatake Kakashi. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Hyuuga Hinata," pria bermasker itu mengulurkan tangan yang dengan ragu Hinata balas salaman itu.

Hinata menyilahkan mereka duduk; selain pria yang mengaku bernama Hatake Kakashi, ada pula pria berwajah triplek (maksudnya emosi datar) berdiri di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi menerima tawarannya dengan luwes, berbeda dengan yang satu lagi. Benar-benar seperti patung. Tapi seperti pernah lihat.

"Mungkin agak mengejutkan kami datang ke kediaman Anda pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tidak mengganggukan?" walau memakai masker, Hinata tahu Kakashi ini mengulas senyum.

Hinata menggeleng. Sebenarnya cukup mengganggu, bahkan ia belum sempat mandi, kopinya saja tadi belum tandas, latihannya juga terganggu. Hinata juga merasa agak kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka; mereka terlalu … em … formal dengan tuxedo itu.

"Kami takut Anda sibuk, jadi kami datang lebih pagi," Hinata jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Hanabi soal tamu kemarin, "Tidak perlu tegang."

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Hinata sedang ingin basa-basi, ia penasaran sekarang.

"Bersediakah Anda mendengar latarbelakang kedatangan kami terlebih dahulu?" dan lain Hinata, Kakashi ingin berlama-lama sepertinya.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan.

Lalu Hanabi muncul dari belakang, bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Pandangan menyelidik adiknya begitu tajam pada dua pria rapi itu lalu ia pamit pada Hinata sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Kakashi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyesap teh yang di sajikan lalu menawarkan pada orang yang datang besertanya, "Mau minum, Sasuke?" tapi memang orang di sana sama seperti patung. Kakashi terkekeh pada Hinata, "Dia memang seperti itu."

Memang Hinata peduli?

"Hatake-san?" panggil Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku akan memulainya," kata Kakashi.

Katanya, ini berawal sebelum zaman Meiji Ishin, dua orang kepala keluarga yang berbeda ini dipanggil kehadapan Sang Kaisar untuk di adili karena beberapa anggota keluarga mereka ikut andil dalam pemberontakan. Tapi, karena kemurahan hati Sang Kaisar, dua keluarga itu dimaafkan tapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus setia pada Sang Kaisar dengan menjadi pengawal. Hyuuga adalah salah satunya. Itu sudah berjalan sampai sekarang tapi itu hanya berlaku pada setiap kelahiran anak pertama dari pernikahan baru.

"Sebelum kami memilih Anda, Ayah Andalah yang ditugaskan, namun karena kelemahan fisik paska kecelakaan pada tugasnya maka kami memulangkan Ayah Anda," tambah Kakashi

Hinata terkejut. Jadi, kecelakaan ayahnya bukan karena alasan yang teman ayahnya sebutkan?

Kakashi melirik orang yang ada di belakangnya sebelum melihat pada Hinata lagi, "Kami pun mengambil saudara kembarnya."

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana ayahnya punya saudara kembar?

"Hyuuga Hizashi. Maka, dengan seizin Yang Mulia, kami mengirim surat panggilan tugas untuk Anda sebagai pengganti Ayah Anda setelah memperhitungkan umur Anda," Kakashi mengulurkan sebuah surat bersegel kerajaan.

Hinata menerima itu seperti mimpi. Pengawal kerajaan? Dirinya?

…

Seminggu. Itu yang dikatakan surat bersegel mahal. Peraturan dan persyaratan yang tidak disebutkan Hatake Kakashi membuatnya terbelalak sekaligus menelan liur banyak. Surat ini bersifat wajib dan rahasia. Dari salah satu peraturan ia membaca kalau ia tidak memenuhi panggilan, maka anggota keluarga lainlah yang akan ditarik, itu pun ia harus koma, sakit parah atau mati. Tidak ada alasan. Ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Hanabi menggantikannya.

Kepala Hinata berdenyut.

Selain peraturan, ia membaca gaji dan tunjangan yang ia akan dapati. Itu sangat menggoda. Gaji perbulan disana seperti gajinya sebagai stuntwoman selama setahun. Tunjangan kesehatan dan kematian sangat besar—ia tidak heran, pasti resiko juga besar. Pantas ayahnya mendapat perawatan terbaik.

Tapi … ada peraturan disini yang mengganggu. Tidak boleh menikah setelah diangkat menjadi pengawal atau sebelum masa tugas usai—itukah alasan ayahnya menikah muda?

Dan itukah alasannya waktu itu Hinata lulus SMA langsung ingin dinikahkan? Perjodohan konyol yang akhirnya batal karena ia terserang tifus dan cacar.

Dan adanya fasilitas asrama bagi Hinata membuat ia khawatir bila meninggalkan Hanabi sendiri. Bagaimana hidup adiknya nanti? Siapa yang akan mengurus ayahnya?

Hinata berkubang dalam kebingungan. Seminggu baginya untuk bersiap terhitung dari kepergian Hatake Kakashi dan pria bernama Sasuke. Tidak ada pilihan.

Ponselnya pun berdering dengan alarm. Waktunya untuk berangkat syuting.

Gaji menggiurkan tapi resiko mati lebih besar?

Ide gila muncul diotaknya.

Hanabi masih di bawah umur. Bila nanti syuting terjadi sesuatu … padanya, apa mungkin perintah tugas itu dapat dibatalkan?

_**To be Continued…**_

A/N: Ragu juga mau publish, tapi takut membusuk (?) di folder mending aku publish. Pair belum aku tentukan. Karena ini fanfic, sejarah Jepangnya jangan dianggap serius ya :D. Lalu pekerjaan Hinata sebagai seorang stuntwoman itu aku ambil dari Secret Garden K-Drama. Kelihatannya keren aja. Apa aku membayangkan Gaara adalah Kim Soo Hyun di drama You Who Came From The Star? Haha… XD

Mungkin update selanjutnya akan cepat, tergantung permintaan.

Dah… :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Camp part 1

**BAB II**

_**The Training Camp [part 1]**_

Hinata pasti gila saat memikirkan untuk menyelakai dirinya sendiri seminggu yang lalu. Untung ia baca sampai usai surat itu. Ia mendapatkan libur dua kali sebulan pada tanggal 2 dan 27. Sepertinya orang-orang disana memikirkan hari kelahiran seseorang. Hebat!

Setidaknya ia bisa pulang dan menjenguk Hanabi dan ayah. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menyusun kebohongan pada keluarga dan teman-temannya? Bukankah ini rahasia?

"Hei, Hyuuga! Giliranmu!"

Hinata tersadar dan segera berlari menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar. Hari ini hanya sedikit yang harus di ambil dari adegan action, karena adegan romantis akan mendominasi setengah dari film action-romance ini. Hinata hanya berharap jasa yang ia berikan lunas sebelum ia pergi. Mungkin sekitar lima atau enam lagi adegan yang harus ia gantikan.

Hinata menaiki tangga pada sebuah set yang dibangun seperti sebuah rumah. Rencananya, ia akan berlari di atas atap rumah itu karena dikejar oleh kawanan yakuza yang ingin menangkapnya karena menggoda tuan muda mereka, lalu karena tergelincir akhirnya ia jatuh tapi akan ada sang tuan muda menangkap di bawah nanti. Ini membutuhkan koneksi yang baik antara pemeren pengganti Shion dan Gaara. Hinata dan Kiba tidak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka sudah begitu lama berteman. Hinata harus percaya saja Kiba akan menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Siap?" sutradara memberi aba-aba dari bawah.

Hinata dan kawan-kawannya mengangguk di atas atap. Ketika kamera sudah mulai merekam, segera mereka melakukan aksi mereka. Hinata merasa kesulitan tadinya berlari di atas atap yang licin, tapi ia bisa mengatasinya. Ketika ia sudah di ujung atap, ia harus berakting tergelincir dan ia siap terjatuh pada Kiba yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Ia kira begitu.

Namun tidak ada seseorang di sana dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan gaya gravitasinya. Ia akan terjatuh dan merasakan sakit walau di sana sudah ada matras. Dia pun terjatuh.

Saat-saat seperti itu, ia sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah jawaban dari doanya. Mungkin bila ia cedera nanti, ia bisa meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai pengawal. Tapi … apa sepadan?

Syuut…

Bruk!

Ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia mendengar orang-orang berteriak kearahnya. Dia memang merasakan jatuh, namun sakitnya menghantam matras tidak begitu terasa, bahkan rasanya begitu berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Tetap pejamkan matamu!" bisik seseorang di telinganya dengan suara berat.

Sontak saja hal itu mengejutkannya, "Apa!—" namun belum sempat melihat siapa orang yang ia tindih sekarang ini, kepalanya keburu didekap menempel pada dada bidang itu.

"Beraktinglah kau sedang pingsan atau keluargamu dalam bahaya," bisik orang itu dengan penuh penekanan hingga tubuhnya menegang.

_Keluarganya? Ayah, Hanabi…_

Menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar, ia pun menuruti ancaman itu dengan rasa cemas.

Apa yang diinginkan orang ini? Kenapa mengancamnya seperti itu? Leluconkah?

"Hinata—Ya Tuhan! Panggil ambulans!" terdengar seperti sutradara yang cemas.

Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia merasakan orang-orang menyentuhnya namun orang yang mengancamnya tadi buka suara sambil berusaha bangkit, "Biar aku saja—" ia pun merasakan lengan kokoh mengangkatnya.

"Siapa kau?" itu suara Asuma yang curiga. Ia berharap gurunya itu dapat menyadari keganjilan ini.

Lalu suara 'ngiung' dari sirene menggema masuk. Dirinya merasakan orang itu membawanya mendekati suara. Terdengar seorang wanita yang memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengambil tandu. Tak lama, tubuhnya sudah di letakan di tandu dan di masukan ke sebuah ambulan, sepertinya.

Sebelum suara pintu tertutup, ia sempat mendengar orang itu berkata pada suara Asuma yang tadi bertanya siapa orang itu, "Aku managernya."

Kapan ia pernah dengar seorang stuntman atau stuntwoman memiliki manager?

Mobil mulai bergerak dan Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan cantik yang ia yakini seorang perawat.

"Kukira kau pingsan sungguhan. Syukurlah," wanita itu terlihat lega dan tersenyum.

Dari maksud perkataan wanita itu, ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau wanita ini bersekongkol untuk menculiknya juga. Tapi kenapa wanita itu begitu ramah?

Wanita yang sekilas seperti peranakan Perancis ini menatap ke arah belakangnya dengan kesal, "Hei! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai Hinata tegang begitu?"

Hinata sendiri terkejut ketika wanita ini mengenali namanya dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia menoleh lalu mendapati orang yang seminggu lalu ia sebut berwajah triplek (tanpa emosi, maksudnya, karena sangat bohong kalau ia mengatakan wajah berpahat malaikat itu mirip triplek) dan patung. Kalau tidak salah, Kakashi menyebutnya sebagai Sasuke.

"Hyuuga yang ini lebih suka di ancam, Yamanaka. Aku tidak ingin dipersulit lebih dari ini," jawab Sasuke dengan datar, seolah ancaman yang tadi diberikan pada Hinata tidak menimbulkan efek apapun.

Bahkan ketika Hinata mendelik marah, Sasuke seperti tidak terganggu. Merasa bersalah? Hm, sepertinya tidak juga.

Hinata kembali pada wanita pirang di hadapannya.

"Maaf soal itu. Kami hanya mencoba membantumu dengan membuat alibi ini, karena—yah…—beberapa orang," wanita itu melirik ke belakangnya, "tidak percaya kau akan menerima tugas dengan rela. Tapi aku berpikir itu tidak. Benarkan?"

Hinata meringis dalam hati kalau hal itu memang benar, ia tidak ingin tugas yang bahkan tidak ia setujui dari awal.

"Jadi, dengan berpikir kau mungkin tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupanmu begitu saja, kami membuat alibi kau sakit jadi kau bisa meninggalkan kehidupan luarmu dengan agak tenang. Bukankah kami baik?"

Menurut Hinata, itu kejam, bahkan dengan cara wanita itu membawakan ucapan tadi yang benar-benar tanpa beban membuat Hinata sedih. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan kehidupan dan rutinitasnya tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu? Lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

"B-bagaimana dengan adikku?" pertama kalinya ia membuka suara, namun suaranya begitu cemas. Ia cemas bagaimana nanti adiknya yang cukup manja itu, masak saja belum bisa, bagaimana ia tinggalkan adiknya itu di rumah kecil mereka sendirian?

Wanita yang ia perhatikan ternyata memiliki warna mata _aqua marine_ ini tersenyum menenangkan lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

Hinata melihat ke Sasuke lagi yang sudah duduk lalu melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kami sudah mengurusnya."

…

"Kau gila, Kak! Tentu saja di sini menyenangkan!" Hanabi menyahut pada pembicaraan di telepon sebelum menerima dengan senang hati kudapan dari para gadis yang seumuran dengannya.

"_Serius kau tidak apa-apa?"_ tanya Hinata dari sambungan telepon.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Di sini menyenangkan, banyak gadis seumuran denganku dan mereka pintar memasak," puji Hanabi tulus pada gadis-gadis itu sekaligus mengonfirmasi kekhawatirkan kakaknya.

"Kau berlebihan, Hanabi-chan," ujar gadis berkaos merah muda dengan malu-malu.

"Iya, nanti kau membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus," goda gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan tawa renyah yang mengundang tawa lain.

Hanabi kembali ke Hinata, "Kau dengar?"

"_Tapi … apa kau akan tinggal di sana?" _Hinata terdengar cemas.

"Tidak. Aku harus mengurus rumah dan ayah, kan? Aku hanya mampir bila merasa … kesepian, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," kata Hanabi mencoba meyakinkan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan kakaknya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh lagi merengek.

"_Hah … bisakah aku percaya kau akan baik-baik saja ya_?" Hinata terdengar bergumam sendiri, tapi Hanabi agak tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Hei, aku sudah tujuh belas. Kalau masak nasi saja aku bisa, lagipula Hatake-san sudah cerita semuanya dan akan menanggung soal makan. Kalau aku menggosongkan nasi, aku boleh lari ke sini, benarkan?" tanya Hanabi pada teman-teman barunya yang senasib dengannya untuk meyakini lagi kakaknya.

"Benar!" sahut si rambut coklat pendek.

"Hinata-san, ya? Em … Anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan menemani Hanabi-chan, kok," tambah si gadis berkaos merah muda ketika Hanabi men-handfree ponselnya.

Hanabi berterima kasih pada mereka dan berbicara lagi dengan Hinata setelah menormalkan mode speaker ponselnya, "Sudah, kau jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas ini dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu meninggalkan tugas lalu dicap penghianat. Selagi kau, aku dan ayah baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok ditinggal sendiri. Lagipula keadaan ayah sudah mulai membaik, mungkin saja ia akan sadar saat kau pergi bertugas lalu menemaniku."

Saat membicarakan ayah, Hanabi tahu itu semua seakan berangan. Sudah lima tahun lebih ayahnya koma, awalnya mereka percaya ayah akan sadar dalam waktu dekat tapi setelah tahun demi tahun lewat, kepercayaan Hanabi luntur. Bukannya ia pesimis, hanya saja berharap lebih akan membuatnya lebih sakit daripada kematian ibu mereka dulu. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada jalan takdir, namun kakaknya itu berbeda, jadi ia harus menggunakan itu agar kakaknya itu percaya.

"_Aku akan percaya padamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin saat aku pulang di hari off-ku kau sakit atau kurusan. Itu akan membuatku kepikiran, mengerti?"_

"Hai!"

"_Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, nanti. Hati-hati. Dah…,"_ Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tanpa tahu bagaimana sedihnya Hanabi saat itu.

Tapi Hanabi harus kuat! Ini demi keselamatan kakaknya dan keluarganya juga, maka ia harus bertahan. Lagipula, bukan hanya dia yang mempunyai nasib serupa. Dua orang teman barunya ini bahkan nasib ayah mereka tidak diketahui di garis perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan dalam misi perdamaian.

Bagaimanapun, dia lebih beruntung.

…

Hinata mengembalikan ponsel putih itu kepada Sasuke dengan lesu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih setelahnya. Ia menunduk sambil berpikir; kecemasan pada adiknya, ayahnya. Apa ia bisa meninggalkan mereka dalam 28 hari di setiap bulannya?

"Tidak ingin mengubungi yang lain?" tanya Sasuke masih belum menggerakan tangannya untuk menaruh ponsel kembali ke saku.

"Nanti saja. Terima kasih lagi," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jemarinya dan menggigit bibirnya saat ia sedang sibuk berpikir. Saat itu, ia baru sadar kalau ia masih menggunakan wig pirang dan jaket kulit yang harusnya sekarang dikenakan Shion. Mungkin ia akan mengembalikan ini dengan jasa pengiriman nanti.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai," kata wanita pirang yang masih belum Hinata kenali namanya setelah mengintip dari tirai jendela mobil.

Benar. Tak lama mobil berhenti. Hinata yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sekaligus tandu itu agak bingung harus melakukan apa nanti. Ketika Sasuke berdiri untuk membuka pintu belakang, ia ingin meminta waktu sebentar untuk membereskan dirinya. Kalau benar ia menjadi pengawal keluarga kerajaan, bukankah ia harus rapi? Tapi ia … jujur, agak sungkan bertanya hal itu dengan seorang pria. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil merepotkan seperti tipikal wanita yang selalu ingin tampil cantik, masalahnya ini adalah sang Kaisar dan keluarganya.

Lihat dirinya. Ia penuh debu dan tanah karena harus beradegan di tanah sambil berguling-guling dan melompat ke sana kemari demi _angle_ yang bagus.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya wanita itu.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hinata turun perlahan, bahkan ia sempat melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin menariknya keluar dari mobil. Sebenarnya tidak enak membuat orang menunggu, tapi—

"Sasuke?" panggil wanita itu pada Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Aku yang akan mengurus ini," ucap wanita itu mantap seperti membaca pikiran Hinata tadi.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Terserah kau, Ino," dan berbalik pergi.

…

"Kau yakin ini terpasang dengan baik, Yugao-san?" Iruka melihat rekaman itu begitu seksama.

"Ya. Kami sudah memeriksanya beberapa kali dan tidak ada yang salah. Waktu kedatangan dan pergi pun tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya beberapa pelayan, Yang Mulia sendiri dan Anda, Iruka-sama," wanita bernama Yugao kembali memutar rekaman cctv dari pukul 7 sampai 10 malam dimana itulah waktu diperkirakan sesuatu terjadi di kamar Sang Kaisar muda.

Iruka terlihat berpikir keras. Setelah malam kemarin saat Yang Mulia menerima undangan makan malam di kedutaan Inggris, sesuatu terjadi di kamar Kaisar yaitu menghilangnya buku jurnal yang sangat penting. Sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Sang Kaisar yang tahu apa buku itu, tentu ia merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab, apalagi hanya dirinya dan Sang Kaisarlah yang memasuki kamar megah itu sebelum mereka pergi.

"Periksa lagi! Jangan sampai sedetik pun terlewatkan!" perintah Iruka yang dipatuhi oleh para penjaga yang ditugaskan dibagian itu.

Iruka segera pergi dari pos penjagaan untuk melaporkan hal ini segera pada Sang Kaisar yang sebelum ia tinggalkan di dera rasa marah. Pasalnya, hanya itu satu-satunya bukti yang akan menuntun Sang Kaisar pada kematian Permaisuri dari Kaisar sebelumnya, ibunda Kaisar sekarang. Tapi benda itu hilang dan itu makin menjauhkan Kaisar-nya pada jejak-jejak kenangan kejatuhan dan pengasingan Sang Permaisuri dua puluh dua tahun lalu.

Iruka termenung di jalan lorong yang di sisinya terdapat kolam ikan koi dan saat itu ia sadar di hadapannya sedang berjalanan rombongan Kepala Pengawal dan wakilnya dari arah bangunan kediaman Kaisar. Ketika sudah dekat mereka saling menyapa tanpa senyum kecuali Kakashi yang memang selalu murah dengan senyum walau memakai masker.

"Selamat pagi, Sekertaris Iruka," Sapa Kepala Pengawal dengan formal yang diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

Iruka hanya memberi anggukan sebelum bertanya apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan di kediaman Kaisar.

Kali ini Kakashi buka suara, "Yang Mulia ingin kami melaporkan rencana kegiatan kami tentang pelatihan para pengawal baru. Yang Mulia juga menambahkan beberapa ide pelatihan apa saja sebagai kriteria yang pantas menjadi pengawal kerajaan. Maka dari itu saya dan Fugaku-sama akan menyusun ulang kegiatan dan mengunjungi _camp_ pelatihan."

Iruka hanya mengangguk dan menyilahkan mereka saat mereka izin untuk kembali dalam tugas. Ia sendiri pun akan menemui Kaisar, tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi kala ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia segera menoleh.

"Sekertaris Iruka!"

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Anda tidak boleh berlari-lari seperti itu!" wanita yang berumur kepala tiga itu memperingati sambil berjalan cepat di belakang wanita anggun yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Iruka.

Iruka sendiri terkejut dan segera membungkuk dalam pada kedatangan heboh permaisuri dan rombongan yang membututi dengan kewalahan sang Permaisuri muda.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa Anda berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Iruka dengan sesekali melirik sekertaris permaisuri yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ke kediaman Paduka Kaisar. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya sang Permaisuri cemas dan Iruka merasa iba dengan pemilik mata hijau itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun, itu keputusan Kaisar untuk tidak membiarkan sang Permaisuri datang saat ini atau sesuatu yang keluar dari perkataan akan buruk. Permaisuri sangat baik dan Kaisar tidak ingin menyakiti lebih dari ini. Dan Iruka mengerti akan hal itu.

"Yang Mulia hanya perlu istirahat, tapi ia ingin menyendiri terlebih dahulu. Saya harap Yang Mulia Permaisuri memakluminya," Iruka mencoba meyakini.

Permaisuri terlihat sedih dan Iruka tidak tega namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sang Permaisuri menangkup tangan di depan dada lalu melihat Iruka dengan permohonan yang membuat Iruka tidak enak hati, "Katakan padanya untuk tidak telat makan. Dulu ia tidak suka membaca, jadi jangan berikan dia banyak laporan. Aku tahu ia sudah berusaha keras, jadi sesekali biarkan dia menonton acara tv, khususnya sepak bola. Mengerti Sekertaris Iruka?"

Walau nadanya memerintah, Iruka bisa melihat bola mata hijau itu menahan tangis dan pedih. Wanita yang dulu ia temui hanya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran itu pasti mengalami banyak hal sulit; perjodohan dengan orang nomor satu Jepang, menjalani pernikahan tanpa cinta, dan ketika pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak hampir lima tahun wanita itu harus menghadapi namanya jatuh cinta dan cinta tak terbalas karena sang Kaisar hanya menganggapnya sebagai kewajiban. Obligasi.

Akhirnya Iruka mengangguk dan memohon undur diri untuk kembali ke kediaman Kaisar yang ada beberapa meter setelah melewati jembatan kecil yang di bawahnya terdapat mata air. Di depan pintu ia diberi salam hormat oleh penjaga, setelah kejadian semalam kediaman Kaisar memang dijaga ketat. Ia memasuki bangunan itu dan tidak melihat Yang Mulia di lantai pertama yang seperti ruang santai, jadi ia putuskan menaiki tangga kayu yang berputar untuk mencapai lantai dua dimana ia melihat Sang Kaisar sedang tertidur menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja kerja.

Ia pun mengingat janjinya pada permaisuri lalu menatap keluar jendela di mana permaisuri dan rombongannya masih ada di sana. Permaisuri terlihat enggan pergi, tapi sekertarisnya itu mencoba membujuk hingga akhirnya Permaisuri terlihat menyetujui untuk pergi setelah melihat ke arah kediaman ini.

Iruka menghela napas lalu membangunkan sang Kaisar dengan perlahan untuk pindah ke ranjang kalau memang mengantuk. Ia akan mengubah beberapa jadwal untuk membuat Kaisar yang sebenarnya sama seperti manusia biasa ini mendapat istirahat lebih.

…

"Ini bukan istana?" tanya Hinata ketika keluar dari toilet bersama Ino.

"Apa tempat ini terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Ino balik.

Hinata melihat sekitar dan mendapati tanah dengan rumput beberapa dibagiannya yang lapang lalu ada beberapa bangunan dari kayu, tenda dan hal-hal lain seperti yang ada di perkemahan musim panas saat ia SD dulu. Bendanya, di sini banyak medan pelatihan yang biasa Hinata lihat di acara tv yang meliputan para tentara.

"Ini camp pelatihan untuk orang-orang seperti kau dan aku," ujar Ino yang mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya.

_Jadi ini…_

"Kau juga seorang pengawal?" Hinata penasaran. Bukankah berarti bukan hanya dia yang seorang wanita? Ia ingin bernapas lega—

"Semua memang dilatih di sini, tapi tidak berarti harus jadi pengawal. Aku seorang dokter kerajaan, tapi sekarang dipindah tugaskan di sini untuk membantu cedera para peserta pelatihan," jawab Ino yang membuat Hinata tidak jadi lega.

"Apa separah itu?"

"Tidak juga. Terkadang dalam sehari aku hanya menemui cedera ringan, keseleo atau tergigit ular atau lagi kena tembakan," jawab Ino santai.

Itukah yang namanya tidak parah?

Ino pun terkekeh, "Aku hanya bergurau. Jangan dianggap serius, Hinata! Kau ini…."

Mereka berjalan menyeberangi lapangan yang sudah di isi beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih menuju kumpulan orang yang berbaris membelakangi arah kedatangan mereka. Hinata tidak menyangkal dirinya gugup, apalagi terlihat dari lima baris yang terdiri dari lima orang kurang lebih di dominasi pria dan wanitanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Hinata bermaksud menyusup saja dibarisan belakang, tapi Ino memaksanya untuk ke depan dan ia menolak, jadilah keributan kecil di sana yang memancing perhatian. Hinata sempat melihat Sasuke yang ada di barisan depan dengan tubuh tinggi yang menonjol di antara yang lain melihat ke arahnya, juga Kakashi yang berdiri di depan barisan.

Sumpah, rasanya malu sekali!

"Yang dibelakang, majulah ke depan!" perintah seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ayah Hinata dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa, mata hitam itu begitu menakutkan.

"Tuh, kau harus maju!" Ino mendorong-dorong Hinata.

Jadilah Hinata terpaksa maju dengan terseok-seok dan tatapan tidak berani membalas tatapan yang lain. Sejujurnya, ia tidak suka di tatap kecuali mereka kagum dengan penampilan _action_-nya. Ketika mengangkat wajah ia melihat Kakashi memberi isyarat agar ia berdiri di samping pria itu dan ia menurut, habis ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan nanti.

Hinata sudah di samping Kakashi yang masih sama memakai masker, hanya pakaiannya saja yang berubah menjadi kaos polo putih dan celana bermodel loreng gurun cokelat seperti pria-pria lain, tapi Kakashi dibumbukan sebuah jaket kulit coklat yang sangat bagus, seperti yang ia pernah lihat pada Gaara. Sedangkan beberapa wanita yang masuk dalam barisan memakai kaos polo berwarna abu-abu dengan celana yang senada seperti yang lain, begitu juga dirinya. Hanya pria yang lebih tua yang tadi memanggilnya yang berpakaian resmi.

"Aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu, Kakashi," bisik pria bermata seram dan bertampang lurus itu yang berdiri di sisi lain dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-sama."

Lalu orang bernama Fugaku itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi dan dirinya berdiri di hadapan dua puluh lima orang ini. Hinata mengingat momen seperti ini saat ia masih di sekolah. Pernah ia sekali telat dan di hukum berdiri di muka kelas dengan menjewer telinganya sendiri. Itu cukup memalukan.

"Oke. Seperti penjelas Kepala Pengawal tadi, kita akan memulai agenda kita, tapi sebelumnya," Kakashi menepuk bahu Hinata, "Kita tahu, ini selalu terjadi dan kita memiliki dua orang baru untuk pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia. Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung keluar dari barisan dan berdiri di sisi Kakashi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata.

Hinata jadi bertanya, apa Sasuke juga salah satu dari dua keluarga yang dimaksudkan dalam sejarah itu? Siapa ya? Hinata lupa.

"Kalian pasti kenal Sasuke. Dia sudah menjadi anggota selama lima tahun tapi hanya sendiri, namun untuk tahun ini ia sudah mendapatkan partner; dua sekaligus. Neji?" panggil Kakashi.

Saat itu Hinata melihat seseorang yang keluar dari barisan yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti matanya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh tegap dengan bisep dilengan pria itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahnya. Sangat mirip. Apa ini yang Kakashi bilang soal saudara kembar ayahnya? Anak pamannya? Sepupu?

Mata Hinata tidak bisa beranjak, bahkan setelah pria yang mungkin sepupunya itu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ketika Kakashi melanjutkan, ia pun berpaling ke depan.

"Tiga orang ini akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dan Sasuke aku tunjuk sebagai ketua dalam pelatihan dua orang baru ini. Tutor yang kami tunjuk. Kau bersedia, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

…

Bruk!

"Orang macam apa itu? Apa dia seorang master beladiri?" bisik seorang pria yang dikuncir tinggi pada temannya yang tambun ketika Hinata kembali dari toilet wanita untuk mengganti pakaian khusus untuk pelatihan beladiri.

Hinata berdiri di samping mereka dan memperhatikan apa yang mereka tatap. Ternyata ada Neji disana sedang berlatih tanding dengan salah satu peserta pelatihan. Terlihat beberapa kali lawan tanding Neji ingin menjatuhkan Neji, tapi langsung di balas dengan bantingan yang Hinata tahu ciri khas Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya bantingan pria itu sama dengan bantinganmu," ucap pria yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas padanya.

Hinata menoleh dengan alis terangkat, namun rasanya ia mengalami _déjà vu_dengan perkataan itu. Apa mereka sudah kenal sebelumnya? "Em … siapa?"

"Merepotkan. Apa kau lupa?" tanya orang itu sambil melipat tangan, tidak memperhatikan tatapan bingung temannya yang bertubuh gempal.

Seperti percikan dari listrik statis, Hinata pun menunjuk orang itu, "Kau!"

"Ya, aku. Mau mencoba lagi?" tantang pria itu dengan wajah bosan yang membuat Hinata terperangah lalu kesal mengingat cerobohnya dia saat itu.

"Shikamaru, jangan menggoda anak baru!"

"Dia suka di goda," jawab Shikamaru pada temannya yang mencoba menengahi.

Hinata terganggu, "Apa kau bertarung dengan mulutmu?"

"Kau suka secara harfiah atau tidak?" balas Shikamaru yang serta merta membuat Hinata memerah setelah menyadari apa maksudnya.

Hinata makin sebal kala pria itu bisa-bisanya membuatnya kesal dengan wajah bosan dan tak bersemangat itu. Hinata waktu itu siap melayani tantangan di arena, tapi tiba-tiba Ino datang dengan raut kesal dan langsung memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan _clipboard_ yang membuahkan makian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino!"

"Bersikaplah sopan pada wanita! Bagaimana bila ibumu tahu? Kau mau mati?" balas Ino tidak mau kalah yang akhirnya terjadi (lagi) keributan kecil.

"Merepotkan. Sana kembali ke posmu!" usir Shikamaru sambil memajang lagi emosi bosan yang tadi sempat hilang karena merasakan sakitnya dipukul.

"Kau akan mengganggu Hinata seperti lebah pada bunga! Dasar pemalas!" Ino tidak mau kalah.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sendiri tidak masalah bila Ino tidak ada, ia bisa mengatasi hal ini. Dulu, saat pertama kali menjadi stuntwoman, ia dikelilingi banyak pria. Awalnya menjengkelkan, namun perlahan ia bisa menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin ini salah satunya.

"Maafkan mereka ya? Kadang mereka suka seperti itu," kata pria bertubuh tambun yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa."

"Akimichi Chouji, senang berkenalan denganmu," pria ramah dan Hinata pikir menggemaskan dengan tubuh bulat itu menjulurkan tangan yang ia langsung sambut dengan senang hati.

"Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Akimichi-san."

"Chouji saja."

Hinata tersenyum. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan baik di tempat baru ini.

…

Setelah berlatih dengan para wanita soal banting membanting dan menang terus menerus, akhirnya ia terkenal dalam waktu cepat. Bukan keinginannya, tapi ia senang menjadi pusat perhatian karena bakatnya—sudah ia katakan bukan?

"Merasa puas?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari arena pertarungan satu lawan satu dan menang telak.

Hinata pikir terlalu arogan kalau ia mengiyakan jadi ia jawab sesopan mungkin, "Aku masih perlu berlatih."

"Senanglah bila bisa mengalahkan dari berbeda jenis," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

Hinata kira Sasuke tipe orang yang suka ketenangan, apa ini semacam tantangan? Hinata yang tadi duduk dengan melipat kakinya segera berdiri untuk menjawab hal itu. Sejak dulu, saat ayahnya mendirikan dojo ketika mereka tinggal di Hokkaido, Hinata yang sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa tidak pernah kalah walau harus menghadapi pria, kecuali malam sial saat Shikamaru menjatuhkannya di jalanan. Dan alasan ia diterima menjadi seorang stuntwoman yah karena kemampuannya dalam beladirilah ia diperhitungkan masuk agency Asuma.

Hinata mengencangkan sabuknya dan siap, namun Sasuke memberinya senyum culas. Apa ada yang salah?

"Dibalik wajah polosmu, tersimpan sikap arogansi yang tinggi," Sasuke segera berbalik dan kembali memasuki arena dengan Hinata mengikuti dari belakang—tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penilaian Sasuke.

_Pria itu belum tahu aku tapi biarlah, mungkin aku memang arogan._

Hinata sadar mereka menjadi pusat perhatiaan ketika memasuki arena pertandingan yang dilindungi matras yang tidak terlalu tebal. Pasti rasanya lumayan sakit bila terbanting, maka dari itu ia tidak mau.

Hinata pun meyiapkan kuda-kudanya ketika wasit sudah berdiri di sisi mereka. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke karena sepertinya Sasuke ini orang yang cukup hebat sampai diangkat sebagai ketua diantara mereka. Tapi pria tinggi seperti Sasuke biasanya tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik jadi mungkin pertandingan ini tidak akan berjalan lama.

Wasit sudah memberi aba-aba untuk memulai, awalnya tidak ada yang bergerak terlebih dahulu maka Hinata mengambil langkah awal namun ia tidak sadar ia melakukan kesalahan yang simple, namun Sasuke sepertinya bisa melihat itu dan segera mengambil tangannya yang kemudian dirinya ditarik lalu terangkat dan punggung menghantam matras dengan cepat.

Itu untuk kali kedua ia menatap langit dan yang pertama kalinya bila dihitung yang sesungguhnya dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu di arena. Ia lihat Sasuke berdiri menjulang di atasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak memiliki emosi sebelum berbalik pergi. Hinata segera bangun dan duduk di atas matras lalu menoleh kebelakang dimana punggung Sasuke makin menjauh, keluar dari ruang pelatihan beladiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata mendapati Kakashi berdiri di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. "Terima kasih."

Kakashi melihat kearah keluarnya Sasuke lalu kembali kepada Hinata, "Cukup berani kau menantangnya."

Sebenarnya Hinata mau mengoreksi hal itu, tapi tidak jadi saat terdengar suara bel tepat pukul 12 siang; makan siang.

"Saatnya makan siang. Kembalilah dengan yang lain dan berbaur," ucap Kakashi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi ketika Ino muncul untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Di sisi lain, Kakashi menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, hanya matanya yang sulit disembunyikan lagi tentang ketertarikan itu.

"Hinata ya," gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

…

Hinata mengambil napas untuk mencoba menyapa sepupunya yang tidak pernah ia temui itu setelah makan siang selesai. Ia berjalan agak cepat untuk mencapai Neji yang berniat keluar dari ruang makan. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mengajak Neji yang makan sendirian di pojokan, tapi karena ia ditahan teman-teman barunya, ia tidak jadi.

"Neji-san!" Hinata bingung mau memanggil Neji apa. Kalau ia panggil kakak, terkesannya mereka sudah mengenal lama dan akrab, tapi belum tentu semua orang suka dengan hal itu.

Neji akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Saat itu Hinata ingin menampilkan sikap ramah karena mereka saudara dan sejujurnya ia senang memiliki saudara lain karena yang ia tahu mereka tidak punya saudara sebelumnya, bahkan hanya kakek dan nenek. Hinata tidak tahu dan ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal saudara kembar.

Neji tidak bereaksi apapun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa sepertinya sangat trend di sini; sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi Hinata mencoba tidak peduli, mungkin saja Neji bingung seperti dirinya tadi.

Hinata tersenyum dulu sebelum memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Hinata. Katanya … ayahmu kembaran ayahku. Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya—"

Neji memotong, "Menjauhlah."

Hinata terperangah. Kenapa? Apa—

"Kalau kau menganggap kita adalah sepupu, lupakan saja," ucap Neji tanpa ampun, "Aku tidak pernah menganggap aku mempunyai saudara di luar sana, walau hanya sepupu." Lalu berjalan pergi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata sedikit pun.

Hinata masih dilanda syok. _Hah? Apa tadi itu?_ Hinata melihat Neji tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba Hinata kesal sekali. _Memang siapa juga yang ingin menjadi sepupu dari orang sombong sepertimu_, ia membatin.

Hinata pun segera berbalik, ingin kembali ke meja dimana teman-teman barunya telah menunggu, tapi sepertinya kesialan sedang menimpanga. Ketika berbalik, ia langsung menabrak orang yang membawa nampan makanan sehingga terjatuh menumpahi bagian tubuh depan orang itu dan juga dirinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Hinata segera mengambil sapu tanganya untuk membersihkan sup yang menempel pada kaos depan orang yang ia tabrak, tapi sapu tangannya di ambil oleh orang itu untuk dibersihkan sendiri. Ia jadi makin bersalah maka ia menunduk dalam, "Maaf sekali lagi."

"Sekarang kau menambah daftar hal-hal yang paling aku tidak sukai padamu," ucap orang itu yang lantas membuat Hinata mendongak lalu tersadar kalau itu Sasuke.

Sial.

"Ceroboh," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi menyisakan Hinata yang makin tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

Tadi Neji, sekarang Sasuke. Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Akhirnya ia tidak kembali kemeja teman-temannya, ia malah berlari keluar gedung. Ia sebal. Ia perlu berbagi pada seseorang—ia perlu menelepon Hanabi.

…

"_Sudahlah, Kak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."_

Hinata menarik kakinya dari dalam air danau. Sekarang ia duduk di pinggir danau di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Danau ini berada di dalam hutan yang ada di pinggir perkemahan, letaknya tidak cukup jauh dan dalam, jadi ia bisa kembali tanpa tersesat.

Saat ini ia sedang mencurahkan hatinya pada sang adik. Ia pun sempat meneteskan air mata; bukan karena sedih itu hanya kekesalan yang tertahan, karena tidak bisa dilampiaskan lantas ia menangis saja. Sebenarnya juga, Hinata bukan gadis cengeng, jarang ia menangis kecuali karena urusan keluarga, jadi curhat dengan Hanabi rasanya aman karena Hanabi tidak bisa melihat air matanya yang tadi keluar hanya beberapa tetes di sambungan telepon.

Dan perasaanya mulai membaik sekarang, "Aku sudah lupakan sekarang. Kenapa juga aku bisa begitu?" ia juga bertanya tanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini sensitif sekali.

"_Tanggal berapa sekarang_?" tanya Hanabi.

"25. Ada apa?" Hinata melempar kerikil kedalam danau yang membuahkan riak.

"_Pantas. Sebentar lagi kau datang bulan, Kak,"_ jawab Hanabi untuk pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Benar juga. Bodoh sekali kalau ia menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Alasan yang masuk akal dan akan menghentikan pertanyaan anehnya kelak tentang sikapnya tadi.

"Kau sudah kembali ke rumah?"

"_Sudah. Kalau kau bertanya soal makan, aku kenyang sekali. Kotoko dan Aki membuat ramen yang enak untuk kami. Mereka baik sekali. Kau sendiri, sudah makan?"_ tanya Hanabi.

Hinata tertawa. Adiknya itu bertanya dan menjawab sendiri tadi, tapi memang benar ia tadi ingin bertanya itu. "Sudah. Sebelum kejadian tadi, aku sudah makan."

"_Bagaimana orang-orang disana? Minus dua orang tadi ya."_

"Baik dan ramah. Aku langsung dapat teman. Pengalamanku bergaul dengan para pria cukup membantu juga. Mereka humoris, sama seperti teman-temanku di agency stuntman," Hinata menjawab itu sambil tersenyum walau tahu adiknya takan melihat hal itu.

"_Sabar-sabarlah disana, Kak. Aku yakin kau mampu,"_ kata Hanabi menyemangati, _"Ganbatte ne!"_

Hinata tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada adiknya. Kemudian mereka berbincang lagi tentang banyak hal seperti yang sering mereka lakukan kalau di rumah. Hinata sesekali tertawa dengan guyonan adiknya atau cerita cinta adiknya yang belum kesampaian.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang berdiri terhenti di jalan setapak menuju danau. Orang itu melihat seseorang duduk dibawah pohon dimana ia bisa berdiam di sana. Orang itu menghela napas.

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja sekarang yang tahu tempat itu, Hinata pun ada di sana sedang tertawa pada sesuatu. Sekarang, tempat rahasianya bukan lagi rahasia.

Orang itu pun berbalik pergi, mungkin berbaik hati kali ini untuk berbagi pada wanita aneh itu.

"Hanya sekali saja," gumam orang itu datar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

_To be Continued…_

A/N: Karena Bab 2 udah aku ketik udah lama banget jadi update aja, Bab 3 juga sedikit lagi kelar. Mumpung belum kerja, jadi aku update. Haha :D

Dan aku tahu Hinata dan beberapa di sini ada yang OOC, tapi aku ngga bisa tahan, abis kalau bertahan dengan sikap seperti Hinata yang pemalu cerita ini ngga berkembang. Dia harus menjadi wanita tangguh dan keadaanlah yang merubahnya. Mungkin sikap pemalunya datang pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Tapi sikap manis dan baik hatinya akan tetap terlihat diberbagai kesempatan.

Thanks to: Durara, gummypandas, Anne990401, n, diane ungu, ayudiadinda dewi—yang udah nyempetin review. 

Butuh kritik dan saran. Jangan dianggurin ya? :)

_Salam_,

mei anna aihina


End file.
